


Office Hours

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breed Kink, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Husbands, Marriage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: When Inuyasha tells Kagome he needs to work overtime, Kagome decides to pop by her husband’s office for a surprise visit.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 10pm and I have been working on this all day to make sure it was done for spice day. I have _technically_ hit the deadline, so pat on the back for meee. However, you will see typos in this because lol ain't nobody got time from that. 
> 
> I have had this stupid idea in my head for so long and I'm so excited I finally was able to write it out. Is it my best? MmmmmMMMM no. But that's okay! It's still fun to read (I hope). 
> 
> Also, please note that not all of these are necessary CANON to HTLB and can be canon-divergent. I just don't know if they are until I've written up to that part in the story lol.
> 
> **please read the tags before reading**

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - i’m gunna be home late. sesshomaru tossed somethin on my plate last minute. needs it by saturday. (seen ✔️)

Inuyasha hated the fact that he’d sent that text, that he  _ had _ to. He was sure he’d be stuck in the office until at least eight in the evening and he had been there since eight in the  _ morning _ ; the last thing he wanted was to work more overtime. Taking up the offer of working for his dad had been a good idea at the time, the promise of relinquishing total control and instead being in charge of a department that really had only himself within it. Yet, what he wasn’t told was the amount of overtime that Sesshomaru seemed to  _ gleefully  _ place upon him last minute.

Leaning back in his chair, he placed his phone down on the desk and ran both hands down his face out of frustration and borderline exhaustion. He knew Kagome wanted to spend the night with him, cuddle up on the couch and watch some stupid, b-rated horror movie that she said they’d probably not even end up watching. Disappointment was imminent, that much Inuyasha knew for sure, feeling a dread build in his stomach as he heard his phone vibrate against the desk.

Staying seated back against the chair, he grabbed his phone and pulled it close to his face, seeing that ー low and behold ー his girlfriend had replied almost instantly.

> [SMS  **_received_ ** from: Babygirl ❤️] - how late? you promised movies and cuddles. 🥺 (seen ✔️)

A groan left him then, already knowing that the answer wouldn’t be one she appreciated and, though she wouldn’t throw a fit or make him feel guilty for it, he knew she’d be upset by. Glancing to the clock at the top of his phone’s screen, he could see it was barely four in the evening, which meant that he would have been able to head out in the next hour, if he wasn’t asked to stay behind. 

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - i dunno. sess didnt gimme much to go off of. i’m sorry, baby. can we move it to tomorrow? (seen ✔️)

The last thing he wanted was to let Kagome down, especially since their time together had become more limited since she started ramping up her own brand and he was still getting settled in his new position. Both of them knew it wouldn’t be forever, but the lack of quality time really had taken a toll on their relationship. 

Placing his phone down on the desk, Inuyasha turned his attention back towards the dual screens in front of him, trying to fall back into that sense of routine until he was able to hear another notification that his girlfriend had replied. However, it seemed he’d fallen too far into that state, as almost an hour had gone by when he noticed that said notification hadn’t gone off. In fact, Kagome had left him on ‘ _ seen _ ’.

Brows furrowed and a sense of confusion hit him  ーhe’d expected her to be a little upset, sure, but angry enough to leave him on ‘seen’? That was out of her character. Should it have been early in their relationship, he would have left it and chalked it up to it being Kagome’s problem and not his. His pride was much more flawed back then, stubborn to the point of detrimental, and he would likely have just left the text for both of them to stew over. Not now, not this time.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - kagome? (seen ✔️)

That seemed rather out of character for her, to ignore him over missing a cuddle date; both of them understood that things came up, that their careers weren’t exactly completely nine to five, Kagome especially so. So, when he didn’t get a response on the follow up text, a state of irritated panic set in.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Inuyasha murmured to himself with a rather sharp edge as he pulled up her contact and pressed the ‘call’ button before pressing the phone to the side of his face. 

One ring then straight to voicemail. That meant she declined his call.

“What the fuck,” he hissed, attempting to call her again and getting the same thing. He didn’t need unnecessary drama at that moment, he was already pissed that he was supposed to stay late; the last thing he wanted was to go home to a pissed off girlfriend.

After telling him to leave a message after the tone, Inuyasha waited for the tell-tale beep before going off, “Hey. Why aren’t you answering me? I know I promised to be home tonight but it ain’t my fault my dumbass brother decided he needed me t ー” He stopped in his tracks, seeing the very person he was calling waving at his through the glass window of his office, a rather amused grin plastered on her face. 

Hanging up the phone, Inuyasha’s gaze remained wide with surprise before narrowing with suspicion. Slowly, he climbed from his desk, still eyeing her as he reached the door and turned the knob, “What’re you doin’?” He asked blatantly, unable to keep himself from lowering his filter while still shocked to see her standing in front of him. Gaze looked her up and down, seeing her body covered in an emerald green trench coat and feet covered in a pair of black vinyl pumps, legs seemingly bare.

“I figured I’d come keep you company,” she explained honestly with a bright, seemingly genuine smile as she rested a hand on his black button-down covered chest to keep herself steady while pushing up on her tiptoes to gift him a kiss in greeting; a kiss Inuyasha happily returned but kept short, aware of their surroundings. The office was winding down, for sure, that it would still be a while yet before it would be empty.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome gave his chest a pat before stepping passed him and walking into the corner office that was designated to him and his one-person project management department, “I’m not gunna be all that fun to be around,” he explained honestly, closing the door behind him as he caught a whiff of her unmistakable scent of arousal, “Just gunna be fillin’ out these reports Sesshomaru said needa be done by midnight tonight.”

Moving towards the couch tucked away in the corner for more private, casual conversations, Kagome removed her trench coat, letting it fall off her shoulders with her back facing him, “How many are there?” She asked, prepared to take it off herself completely, but was stopped by the feeling of her husband moving to help her.

“I have no idea,” he began, holding the jacket in place so Kagome was able to pull her one arm from the sleeve and then the other, “I’m assumin’ a dozen, maybe double that. Can never tell...when…” he trailed off, watching as Kagome turned to face him, taking the jacket from his grasp and draping it over her forearm before placing it on the arm of the couch.

“Kagomeー” Inuyasha started, immediately noticing how his typically trendy, stylishly dressed girlfriend was covered in a white, satin button up shirt and black pencil skirt that hit just above her knees, “What’re you wearing?”

“Hm?” She chirped, looking towards him with a rather oblivious expression plastered on her face before following his gaze and realizing what he meant, “Oh! I just figured I should look the part,” she added, following it up with that same addictively bright smile. 

Hardly convinced, Inuyasha cocked a brow upward towards her before folding his arms over his chest, “I don’t look the part, why should you?” He challenged, referring to the fact that, yes, he was wearing a button up shirt but instead of dress pants he wore grey skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.

A much more uncertain look passed over Kagome’s face then, aiming her index fingers at one another with her thumbs pointed upward and gently poking the tips of them together, “Uhm, I supposeー” her face began to flush, gaze averting from his as her confidence began to wane. 

Kagome had been so excited when she left the house, thinking herself so clever for pulling a fast one on the man who usually was the one doing the spontaneous seduction. Now, with him standing before her with his brow cocked upward and his arms folded across his chest, she was reminded as to why he was typically the one in charge when it came to their sexual exploration.

“I thought maybe I could play your secretary for the night,” Kagome suggested, speaking a little more frantically and swiftly in which it took Inuyasha a moment to really catch just what she said, then another moment to let it register.

Though it clicked, Inuyasha wasn’t about to let her have it so easily, gaze narrowing as his head tilted with inquiry, “Play? Whaddaya  _ mean _ play?”

“Y’know, likeー” Kagome shrugged, trying to muster up the confidence she had before she left the house, “Like do some role play,” she finally managed to say, seeing Inuyasha’s ear twitch in a way that told her he was exceedingly interested. Reaching her hand out, gentle, lithe fingers toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt, gaze falling to it as she tilted her own head in a coy, teasing manner, “Make the time go by faster…” Her gaze flitted upward then, able to see the hungry gaze of her husband peering down at her.

That last statement, Inuyasha knew, was a flat out lie. They’d been here far into the late hours of the evening if she were to stick around, but Inuyasha didn’t very well care. Gently prodding her chin with the side of his index finger, he made her crane her neck back some in order to peer up at him more comfortably, “I’m really  _ am  _ a lucky bastard, ain’t I?” He commented, watching as Kagome’s demeanour softened and relaxed some, lips pulling into a smile before welcoming the kiss Inuyasha couldn’t help but indulge in.

The kiss had initially started off as one in greeting, realizing that they hadn’t seen each other all day and that absence was enough for their hearts to grow fonder. However, it wasn’t long before it became a bit more mischievous, Inuyasha deepening the kiss by prodding her lip with his tongue, feeling her own run over his with a welcoming incentive. A golden eye peeked open, checking to see if anyone decided to watch, but the office was close ー  _ so _ close ー to being totally empty. 

When he noticed no one was looking, he pulled away from her, mouths hanging open in heated want as the scent of her arousal swirled around them. Tilting his head, Inuyasha rehomed his lips on her jawline, trailing those kisses up to the shell of her ear as one hand cupped her neck. Kagome could do nothing but hold onto that wrist of dear life, feeling her knees buckle as the heat of his breath hit the side of her face as he spoke.

“I’ve always wanted a slutty little secretary…” he breathed, nipping her ear lobe and tugging as Kagome gave off a whimper of frustration and desire. Though Kagome wasn’t keen on the idea of being so sexual out in the open, blatant and with the intent to be seen, the thrill of almost being caught was something else entirely. Peering over her shoulder, she could see that no one was in view, the glass windows of his office leading into the main building wide open. 

“Remind me,” he began, pulling his face from her ear to stand straight and peer down at her with every emotion he held towards her, blanketed by a layer of absolute need, “What’re your safeword?”

Kagome remained still, though the pressure building in her core, throbbing and pulsing between her thighs, was starting to become impossible to ignore, “Arrow and…” she lifted one of her hands and snapped three times, “Non-verbal.”

Having noticed her gaze flashing towards the window, Inuyasha released his hold on her, taking a step back and moving to draw the blinds so no one could peek in. Kagome felt herself relax at that, biting her lower lip as she continued to keep her eyes on him; however, when he didn’t move to close the blinds of the main windows looking out to the city, Kagome’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What about those?”

“They’re tinted; all of ‘em are,” he explained honestly, “But I can close ‘em.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kagome replied with a nod, “If they’re tinted, people can’t see in, right?” She asked, though it was somewhat rhetorical. He could sense her confidence start to wane, as if they were taking too long and she was starting to have second thoughts.

“If you wanna just sit and keep me company, you can,” he assured, taking a few steps back towards her with the intent to comfort.

Though she knew he was trying to make sure she was comfortable, Kagome took it as a wordless challenge, brows furrowing with insult as she folded her arms across her chest and straightened her spine, “You think I’m not capable enough to do the job you hired me for?”

Inuyasha was, initially, quite confused by her statement, as he didn’t  _ hire  _ her to do anything. Then it clicked and the confusion that was plastered on his face changed into that of an amused, mischievous face, “What I hired you for...” he repeated, stalking towards her slowly as he neared her. Eventually, he leaned his face down enough for it to be a breath away from hers, “And just what  _ did _ I hire you for?” 

Kagome’s teeth took her bottom lip, eyes drooping to be half lidded as she tilted her chin up in invitation, “The details are fuzzy,” she murmured, offering a smirk of her own, “Maybe you should jog my memory.”

With a claw-tipped finger reach out, gently tugging on the top button of her blouse, already barely being held together by who ill-fitting it was, “If I recallー” he began, moving down to release the second button and reveal the depth of her cleavage, “I believe the contract said for you to do anything and  _ everything  _ I want.” 

Peering down to her own cleavage for a moment, she let her attention shift upward to see the hunger that permeated from his very being. This was what she loved about their relationship, a primal element of pure, raw, indisputable desire that had them famished and overcome with the need to indulge in one another, “And what is it you want right now,  _ sir? _ ” Tilting her head in daring inquiry, Kagome’s gaze dropped to his lips, “Maybe some coffee? One cream, two sugars, right?”

As heartwarmed as he was to register that she was correct in how he preferred his coffee, he pushed passed it to reply with a quip of his own, beginning with a thoughtful him before replying, “Maybe forego the coffee and just give me the sugar instead.”

Kagome brows lifted in grave amusement, lips spreading wide in a smile that threatened to turn into a fit of laughter, “Wow... _ that’s _ your line?”

“Shut upー” he interjected before surging forward and, though Kagome continued to giggle, captured her lips in a heated, domineering kiss. Instinctively, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, those giggles cut off by a gasp as one of Inuyasha’s hands slid beneath the opening of her blouse and cupped her breast. 

Immediately, he could tell by the flimsy, lacy texture beneath his palm that she went the extra mile with her little get up. A low growl emanated from his chest as he pulled away enough to gander down towards her cleavage himself, “Looks like you came prepared,” he teased, running his finger over the ridge of the barelette as his gaze caught her own, “You been thinkin’ about this.”

“Iー” 

“You’ve been thinkin’ about gettin’ fucked against my desk, haven’t you, Miss Higurashi?” He asked, grinning as he moved to brush his thumb over her nipple, easily able to feel it beneath the fabric. Kagome’s cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded as she gave a small, timid nod of confirmation.

“Yes, Mr. Takahashi,” she replied meekly, keeping their faces close as she continued to keep her arms wrapped about his neck, “I have…” 

Slowly, Inuyasha began to gently prod her to move backward, wrapping his free arm around her waist to make sure she remained stable, especially since the pumps she wore were tall enough to break an ankle. 

Eventually, Kagome felt her thighs hit the edge of the desk, leaning back against it for leverage as Inuyasha placed one of his legs between hers, forcing them open. One arm unwound from his neck to place her palm flat against the desk behind her, offering some stability as her ‘boss’ pressed his weight against her. 

Capturing her lips in another heated, passionate kiss, he rested his own hand against the desk, moving his other from her breast and running it down between her thighs, feeling the taught fabric of the skirt she wore. What he thought had been full stockings were only thigh-highs, feeling the clips of the garter holding them as his hand ran up further and further until he reached the soft, velvet skin of her inner thighs.

Should she let her own hands roam, she’d be able to feel the very obvious outline of his cock pressing hard against the seam of his pants. It would pulse against her palm with the promise of a night to come, “How long have you wanted this?” He whispered against her lips, feeling Kagome’s hand grip the fabric over the shoulder of his shirt as she tried to keep herself composed long enough to play the part.

“Since I first started,” she replied, trying to still stay in character, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to remember to do so, “I’d think about you bending me over and fucking me hard against your desk to punish me,” she whined through their constant string of kisses and heavy panting, “I’d go home and touch myself at the thought of you pulling my hair, calling me a slut, cumming inside me…”

Over the years of them being together, Kagome had become more confident in her dirty talk, having her husband himself being somewhat of a master of it. A rather pleased growl left the half-demon, his fingers finally allowing themselves to brush against that similar lacy fabric to her bra, “Fuckー” he hissed, feeling just how she’d soaked through her panties and against his fingers, “You’re a dirty girl. What would your husband think?” He teased, moving his touch to brush over her clit before starting a circling motion.

A soft shriek left Kagome then, mouth hanging open as their faces remained close to one another, incapable of coherent words as she pressed her hips up and against his hand, “Please…” she breathed, brushing her nose against his as he continued to tease her with his fingers, “You’ve thought about it too,” she tried to barter, hips moving against his ministrations in perfect rhythm. 

“You say that like you’re so sure…” he paused, lips pulled into a wicked grin as he bit down on his lower lip, “Y’know what I’ve  _ really  _ thought of?” He countered, tilting his head to the side as he pulled his fingers from her to place that hand on the desk at her side as well, allowing himself to simply loom over her like some sort of beast, waiting to pounce its prey.

Though his hand had left her, he compensated in pressing his leg harder between hers, allowing his thigh to press against her core. Out of instinct, Kagome’s body responded with a slow, gyrating motion, having Inuyasha sure the result would be left behind. 

Kagome let her free arm drop from his neck, instead allowing her hand to join her other in propping her up some. In that position, it caused her chest to press out more, revealing the bright red bralette underneath. Allowing his lips to stray, they began to press hot, wet kisses to her neck and throat, feeling the vibration of it as she spoke, “No. What?” The question left her half-heartedly, her head falling back some in hopes of giving him more access. 

“I want you to get under my desk and suck me off.”

Immediately, Kagome’s heart beat began to pick up in pace, that scent spiking in a way that told her husband that she enjoyed the thought of that, “Oh,” he cooed, “You like that, don’t you?” He teased as his lips ghosted up and over her jawline, “Get under the desk.”

“Yes, sir…” Kagome replied, feeling him take a step back so it gave enough room for her to move. Thankfully, the type of desk he had was an enclosed corner desk, making it so no one would be able to see Kagome, should someone walk in.

Following suit, he made his way around the desk to his chair, watching as Kagome knelt down and took her place under right in the center of the desk. Because of her petite frame, it wasn’t even a whisper of a tight squeeze, having Kagome waiting on her knees. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on the ground in front of her, the desk not quite tall enough for her to sit up straight ー not that it’d matter.

Taking a seat in his chair, Inuyasha spread his legs and moved the chair forward, close enough so Kagome was right between them. With one hand, he began to unbuckle his belt while the other cupped her chin as his thumb brushed over her lower lip, “Open that sluttly little mouth for me,” he commanded with a very real edge to his voice. Without hesitation, he watched her lips part and her tongue stick out, allowing him to run his thumb over the flat of it, “Good girl.”

The first praise of the night had Kagome’s eyes rolling to the back of her head, wrapping her lips around his thumb and sucking it (mindful of his claws in the process). 

Skilled fingers managed to unbuckle his belt, undo his button and pull down the zipper of his pants, his cock finding some reprieve but still trapped behind the fabric of his boxers, tenting them. Pulling his thumb from her mouth, Inuyasha instead hooked it in his waistband to tug both his jeans and boxer briefs enough to reveal his cock completely. 

He could see it, the hunger in her eyes as he did so, “You want it?” He coaxed, wrapping his hand around the girth of him and giving himself one slow, long stroke. Kagome gave a soft whine with a nod of her head, putting a little more weight into her hands as she allowed her gaze to pry away from his cock and up to his eyes, seeing his mirroring that very same hunger she held, “Let’s see how good you are at your job.”

Of course, he already knew plenty well that Kagome was  _ very  _ good at this particular job.

“Yes, sir,” she replied with a little more confidence, scooching forward until she was right between his legs. Sitting back on her heels, she waited for him to remove his hand before wrapping both of hers around him. Though her hair was up in a half up, half down style, Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself from running his hand through her hair, holding onto it for stability and perhaps some sad attempt at keeping himself grounded.

Keeping their eyes locked on one another, Kagome allowed herself to press a slow, wet kiss to the tip of him, her tongue flicking the underside of his shaft as she did so. The sight of his jaw hanging slack and brows furrowed in pleasure was plenty reward for her, closing her eyes before taking more of him into her mouth. The girth of him had her jaw mildly strained, but it was worth the price of knowing she could bring her husband to his end so easily. 

Using her hand, she matched the rhythm of her mouth, covering the rest of his length that she couldn’t take into her mouth, even when she tried to push him down the back of her throat. Not that Inuyasha minded, far too enraptured by the visage of his wife, horny, needy and completely frenzied, sucking him off. Leaning back against the chair, he released a low groan of approval, biting his lower lip as Kagome matched his sounds with whines of her own. 

Eventually, Kagome needed to give herself a break, using just her hands to stroke him. The moist, wet sounds of his spit-slick cock sliding between her hands only added to everything else, leaving the half-demon with a newfound desire to cum down her throat ー the typical result when it came to this particular activity.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned out, already feeling the build up in his core, “You’re so fuckin’ good at that,” he stated honestly, reward with a wide, giddy grin from Kagome in return.

“Thank you, sir,” she answered before taking him in her mouth once again, basking in the choked sound of pleasure that left him. 

God. Her mouth was perfect; wet, hot and talented in more ways than one. The way she’d hollow out her cheeks to make sure he felt just how hard she was sucking him off. How she wasn’t afraid to make crude, moist noises, allowing whatever happens to happen. Then there was the way her eyes would roll to the back of her head as she took him down her throat, that familiar suctioning sound following a signature moan as she pulled away to take a break and stroke him with her hand.

The desire to cum was building in his core, watching her intently as she continued to kiss, lick and suck on his shaft, sometimes licking a stripe up the entire length of him before circling the head with her tongue. There was no possible way he’d be able to hold out for much longer, biting his lower lip to buy himself some time as that coil tightened and tightened until he was sure he was about to ー

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

The couple had all of one second before an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door, “Mr. Takahashi?” The sound of a turning knob had the two of them freeze. How did he forget to lock the  _ fucking  _ door? Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair in a rather suspicious manner as the unnamed intern took a few steps in, peering down at the folders he had in his hand as he barged in, “I’ve brought the files that the other Mr. Takahashi needed you to look...over…” 

The sentence trailed off as the man lifted his head, seeing his boss sitting up straight with both hands clasped and resting on the desk in front of him, “You uh...you okay?” 

“You ever hearda knocking?” Inuyasha snapped, the sudden shift in his position causing Kagome to still have his cock in her mouth, which left Inuyasha himself in a rather uncomfortable predicament.

“I  _ did  _ knock,” the intern replied, standing in the middle of the office, a few feet from the desk with the files in his hand in a rather doe-eyed manner. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, both out of irritation and the desire to find his footing so to speak, he let released a deep sigh, “I’d meant to lock it,” he murmured before straightening and meeting the attention of the literal definition of a cock-block standing in font of him, “Look, what’re these files for?”

_ “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh Shit.” _

Kagome remained frozen, chanting that mantra in her head but still thankful that the position his cock was in was easy enough to breathe through. There was the fear of movement, lest the very obvious sounds of such an act leaked out and gave them away. She had no idea what her husband was talking about, listening to him yammer on with the intern the best he could about quotas, mergers and other things that she wasn’t familiar with. Sure, she knew her way around a contract, but her husband’s world was completely different than her own.

A sense of exhilaration coursed through her, knowing that the man was so close to finding out what they were doing. However, something told her Inuyasha would never let that happen, which empowered her to do something she knew she could be punished for later. 

“Just leave ‘em on my desk ‘n I’ll figure itー” his sentence cut off, feeling the woman hidden beneath his desk move her mouth against him. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha tried his best to stay focused, knowing that reaching down and yanking her head away was far too obvious, “I’ll figure it out,” he finished, nostrils flaring as his jaw clenched out of frustration and the overwhelming need to blow his load.

A look of confusion and perhaps even a little of concern passed over the intern’s face, brows furrowing has his head tilted, “You sure you’re alright?”

God damnit, why couldn’t this nimrod get the message and  _ leave? _

“I’m  _ fine _ , Houjo. Now can you  _ please  _ get outta my office so I don’t needa stay later than my brother is already makin’ me?!” Inuyasha snapped, trying his best to be cordial as his wife continued to use her mouth and her mouth alone to get him off. 

The snap had Houjo jump before giving a bow of understanding, making his way towards the tray on Inuyasha’s desk and placing them in it, “Yes, Mr. Takahashi,” he began, acting as swiftly as he could before giving a small bow, “Have a good evening,” he stated before turning towards the door and making his way out.

Kagome could tell that the intern was too close for her to be comfortable, stopping her motions and remaining completely still as she listened to the intern’s footsteps make their way to the door. 

“Lock the door on your way out,” Inuyasha commanded, watching as Houjo activated the lock from the inside before giving one more bow and closing the door behind him. 

The second the door clicked shut, Inuyasha reached a hand down, gripping a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back. As hard as he tried to be angry at her for the little stunt she pulled, he just couldn’t bring himself to be. A look of disbelief and amusement passed over his features, failing to be masked by anger as she looked up at him, mouth wide open and lips swollen from taking all of him, “Are you  _ insane? _ ”

Giving him a wide, playful smile, Kagome gripped his cock with both hands, stroking him slowly and with a sense of confidence that had been building throughout their time playing these roles, “I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me?” She asked sweetly, biting her lower lip convincingly as she felt the grip on her hair loosen.

Inuyasha knew he should have punished her, needed to in order to keep their dynamic consistent, but the way her hands continued to stroke him when he was already so close to finishing had made it almost impossible to keep his focus.

Almost.

_ Almost  _ impossible.

“Get up,” he commanded, managing to sound rather stern despite the fact that his cock was throbbing against her hands. 

The command had Kagome’s face falter, relinquishing her grip on him with the knowledge that, if she pushed any further, it would be much worse. With Inuyasha pushing back in his chair, he let go of her hair and allowed Kagome to climb to her feet. However, he didn’t let her do much more than that, “Bend over the desk,” he ordered, watching as Kagome did as she was told and bent over the desk.

With confidence, Inuyasha rose to his feet and lifted her skirt up so it was over her hips, revealing the hot red thong and garter belt she wore beneath it, “Whaddaya say, ten spanks?”

Oh no.

Though some submissives hardly found spanks to be a punishment, Kagome was the opposite, preferring her ‘funishments’ to revolve around orgasms. What she’d done warranted a punishment, knowing full well what she was doing would. He’d never said stop, but malicious compliance was very much a technique that Kagome had picked up along the way. Despite that, Kagome gave him a nod of understanding, “Yes, sir.”

“You count ‘em down for me,” he continued his string of commands, gripping one of her ass cheeks as he leaned over her, “But if you miss a number we start from ten, got it?” He warned, watching as Kagome nodded in understanding, “Use your words.”

“I understand, sir,” she repeated, feeling him spread her legs with his own once again. At least now she was behaving.

The first clap echoed through the office, Inuyasha always mindful of his strength and how hard he planned on hitting her. She was human and, though she wasn’t necessarily fragile, he knew he could do some real damage if he wasn’t careful. Watching her jolt, Kagome released a soft squeak, fists clenching and eyes shutting at the sting, “Ten,” she managed to whimper before his hand came down once again, “Nine.”

Once they hit ‘five’, Inuyasha stopped; instead, he ran his hand over her ass soothingly, “How’re you doin’?” He asked, having seen how she tensed at his strikes and didn’t want to push her too hard, especially in some place foreign like his office.

“I’m okay,” she whined, adjusting her stance and basking in the smoothing touch of his hand, knowing she still had four more to go. The familiar cracking sound entered her ears, barely able to turn her head to face him before she suddenly felt him plunge two fingers within her. The sting on her ass somehow added to how his fingers pushed within her, stretching and warming her up for what she knew was to come, “ _ Mnuh! _ ” She cried involuntarily as Inuyasha leaned down to press a kiss to her ass as he continued to finger her.

Without warning, Inuyasha brought down his free hand once again, causing Kagome to give off another cry of euphoria as the pain radiated in a way that made her walls clench around his fingers.

“What number we on, baby?” Inuyasha inquired rather coolly as he rubbed the reddened area.

Though Kagome knew he probably anticipated that she forgot, she’d made a point of remembering, knowing that spankings were not something she relished in, “Four,” she replied without hesitation but not without strain.

“That’s right,” he replied easily before bringing his hand down to count down from three and two before positioning himself directly behind her. His cock was still rock hard and throbbing with desire for release, leaking with precum at the prospect of what he was about to do. Spankings weren’t exactly his favourite punishments either, but what she’d done had crossed a line and a precedent needed to be set. 

With one final smack, he pulled his fingers from her pussy, instead wrapping that hand around the base of his cock and preparing to enter her once she’d said the final number.

Soft whimpers left her before the numbers did, trying to focus on how his fingers continued to thrust within her with reckless intent. Finally, they’d reached the end, Kagome crying out the final number before feeling his fingers leave her and be replaced by the stretch of his cock.

“One- _ ah! _ ” She shrieked, feeling Inuyasha push himself inside of her to the base with one brutal thrust. Her back arched as she tossed her head back, propping herself up on her hands and peering behind her when she noticed he didn’t move.

“Good girl,” he cooed, running his hand over her ass in that similar soothing motion as the other reached out and wrapped around her chest, drawing her up against his chest, “You did so good,” he praised, feeling her walls clench around his cock at the praise, knowing full well that was almost reward enough on its own. Lips pressed over her neck, her hair up in a french bun, as if she wanted to take the fantasy a step further, allowing him to access more of her delicious taste. 

Keeping her pressed against him, lips close to her ear, Inuyasha gave one slow, deliberate thrust, allowing Kagome to feel every inch of him leave her before filling her once again. A low, encouraging moan hummed against her ear, paired alongside a high-pitched one of her own, and Kagome couldn’t help but tighten herself around him.

“That’s it, baby. I gotcha. I know how much you like bein’ full…” he cooed, staying fully sheathed within her. He was starting to lose the character of being her boss, falling back into the soft but fair dominant that he always was. Kagome gave a soft whine of contentment and need, leaning back against him. A part of her was relieved to hear the way he cooed against her, words filled with promise and familiarity that had her leaning into anything he planned to offer.

“Daddyー” The title left her involuntarily, rewarded with a growl of approval by the man behind her.

“Fuck, I missed hearin’ you call me that,” he stated with such lustful authenticity that could only be emphasized by another hard, swift thrust that had him pausing at his full length once again. It stole Kagome’s breath, gasping deeply at the sensation as he pressed his lips to her jawline, peppering kisses there as he pulled the front of her shirt open enough for him to tug the bralette to the side. 

Kagome could do nothing but let the feeling of him enveloping her overtake every corner of her mind. His lips set her skin ablaze, his cock filling her to the brim and his touch eliciting a desire for more that couldn’t be explained through words. Then he cupped her breast, his other hand running between her legs to circle and tease her clit and Kagome was a goner. Any hope of remaining in character was gone at that point, only able to think about how she desired to have him treat her like he always did ー like a harlot and a princess all at the same time. 

“You really couldn’t wait, huh?” Inuyasha breathed against her ear, starting a more even rhythm, Kagome able to feel the residual sting of his spanks as his hips clapped against her ass, “Couldn’t wait for me to get home, so you came here just so I could fuck you,” he growled, nipping her earlobe. 

There was no argument as Kagome knew he was telling the truth fully and completely. She’d planned on jumping him the moment he came home, having been unbelievably aroused for the entire day for reasons she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Maybe it was because they were still in the honeymoon phase, the thought of calling him her husband holding a different type of need than just that of the desire to have him on top of her. 

Instead of countering him, she simply nodded, whining an affirmative sound as he continued to circle her clit while fucking into her. Already she could feel herself climbing closer and closer to the edge of precipice, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Inuyasha moved his hand from her breast to her throat.

Moving his hand from her clit, he gently patted the inside of her thigh, gesturing for her to lift it with Kagome happily obeying and lifting her leg. Needing to spread her thighs wide, she bent her leg at the knee and rested it against the desk, leaving her much more exposed. However, with her propped upright, it was an odd stretch. Thankfully, Inuyasha had noticed the awkward shift, releasing her and watching as she collapsed forward.

With her legs spread wide, Inuyasha was able to easily watch his cock slide in and out of her, taking notice of how it glistened from how her juices soaked him, “Fuck, baby. I love watchin’ myself fuck you. Your pussy takes my dick  _ so fuckin good _ .” The last three words were emphasized by much quicker, rougher thrusts, hearing a soft thud as Kagome let herself collapse onto her chest completely. 

“Oh, fuck. Yes, daddy. My pussy loves your cock so much,” she gasped, managing to reach between her own legs to toy with herself while also taking a moment to indulge in feeling how his cock slid in and out of her so seamlessly, “You’re gunna make me cum,” she whined, nails digging into the wood of the desk as the head of his cock continued to brush over that oh so sensitive spot within her, “Please, daddy. Let me cum. Please. I know you want to. I wanna cum with you!”

Her pleas didn’t fall on deaf ears, Inuyasha’s standing up straight and taking in every little noise the two of them made while fucking. He could hear how her heart pounded in her chest, how her lungs took in gasp after gasp of air and how her pussy began to squelch in such a deliciously filthy that he knew he couldn’t deny her request ー especially so because he was just as close as she was, if not closer.

Reaching a hand forward, he gripped a fistful of her inky black tresses, ruining her updo, and wrenched her head back as he loomed over her so their eyes could meet. Kagome could see it in the way his eyes bled red around his pupils that he was close to finishing, his teeth biting down on his lower lip as a wicked smirk began to crawl across his mouth, “Cum for meー” he paused for a beat before finishing it off with one word. A word that he knew would bring her to pieces, “ _ Wife. _ ”

There it was. The new mystical word that seemed to rile her up in a way that Inuyasha truly hadn’t expected. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, mouth open wide and tongue falling from her mouth as her cunt clutched around his cock to the point of quaking. Yet, no sound left her until the initial wave crashed over her, releasing something between a moan and sob as her body jolted against him. 

Inuyasha watched as much as he could before he let go himself, gripping her hip with one hand as the other rested against the desk, digging his claws into the wood and leaving obvious scratch marks behind as he did so. A low growl left him, choked and strained as he filled her completely with his seed. Rope after rope of cum left him, needing to lean forward enough to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“Thank you…” Kagom managed to say through deep, heavy pants, drawing in air to her lungs at full capacity before exhaling, repeating the process to try and calm down her pounding heart. 

In their actions, Kagome’s blouse was disheveled, falling off one of her shoulders with her skirt hiked up over her hips and panties simply pushed to the side for easy entrance. Something about the fact that they didn’t even bother to undress only seemed to make everything so much more satisfying. 

Kagome was prepared to start thinking about getting up when Inuyasha took a step back, pulling himself from her. Hungry (not quite satisfied) eyes watched as his cum threatened to leave her, “Better not lose a drop,” he warned, very much holding ‘daddy’ voice while taking one of his nail-bitten fingers and gently pushing it back inside of her.

The intrusion had Kagome whine, clenching her already quivering walls in an attempt to obey, “I’m too full, daddy,” she bartered, biting her lip as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows, making it easier to peer over her shoulder towards him.

“It’s only for a sec, baby. Promise,” he compromised, dragging her leg down from the desk and grabbing her biceps to straighten her. Kagome clamped herself shut, trying her damndest to do as he asked as he turned her to face him. Confusion passed over her face but for a moment before she saw that hunger still lingered in his gaze. 

Before she could ask, she felt him grip her waist and hoisted her up onto the desk, “Be a good girl and spread your legs,” he commanded, Kagome immediately leaning back against the desk with her palms resting flat upon it. Spreading her thighs, Kagome brought one foot up onto the desk beside her, making it easier to keep her legs open.

“I can’t keep holding it in,” Kagome whined, peering towards Inuyasha with apology in her gaze as it met his. Instead of reprimand, she saw understanding, relief washing over her as he brushed his two claw-less fingers against her lower lip in a wordless command for her to  _ suck _ .

Parting her lips, she wrapped them around his fingers and sucked, “S’ok, pretty girl. I’ll make sure you don’t spill any,” he purred, feeling as she sucked against his finger, tongue licking over them as she did so. 

After a moment, he pulled said fingers from her lips, leaning his head close enough for their noses to brush, lips a breath away, “Thanks for getting these wet for me,” he murmured, lunging forward and stealing a deep, heated kiss as he pushed those spit-slick fingers inside of her. 

There was hardly any time for her to react, eyes widening as his fingers pushed up and against that blessed spot within her that they both knew would bring her to her end in the most explosive way possible. Her mouth parted in a gasp right as he claimed her lips, allowing his tongue free entry as Kagome wrapped one arm around his shoulders for more grounding and stability.

“Daddy…” she whimpered against his lips, “We shouldn’t do this here, should we?” It was hard to combat the desire to just let go, but she knew that finishing the way he intended her to would make it obvious to two  _ certain  _ inuyokai that they’d fooled around.

Inuyasha paused his motions for a moment, pulling his lips from hers and catching his gaze with hers. It took him a moment to register what she meant, his brain only able to hold so many thoughts when he was finger deep in his wife and the scent of them consumed his office completely. A part of him wanted to counter that they’d know regardless, but then there was the  _ mess _ itself. They had nothing to clean it up with, which meant the poor janitor would need to deal with it before dawn.

The logic of it all caused the half-demon to release a growl of frustration, “When we get home,” he promised, pulling his fingers from her to circle her clit a few times before he used that same hand to grip his cock and run the head of it between her folds, “I wanna see you cum like that,” he promised, pushing his hips forward and entering her once more, hearing the way his cum squelched within her. Though he had no intent to pup her, at least not for the time being, the thought of her filled with his seed was enough to get him achingly hard once again.

Kagome’s head fell back at the sensation of her pulsing, orgasm-swollen pussy being filled for the second time, jaw hanging slack as a high-pitched moan left her legs moving to wrap around his waist instead. The elongated state of her neck had Inuyasha taking advantage, sucking on her pulse point with the intent to leave a mark behind. 

Damn. He was so riled up, he didn’t notice just how  _ delicious  _ she tasted, more sweet than normal, delectable and intoxicating at the same time. All he wanted to smell this scent with his own for as long as it could possibly last, a primal node in his brain telling him to fill her again and again until she couldn’t possibly hold any more. 

Each thrust held power behind it, pulling from her some while grabbing her ankles to lift her legs and spread them. Draping one over his shoulder, Kagome had no choice but to lower onto her elbows, biting her lower lip while peering down to where they were joined. With him straightened, he leaned back a bit to give some leverage, giving both himself and Kagome a much better view of their union. 

Already, he was close to finishing again, the scent of them overwhelming him to the point of his pupils shifting into slits as his lips curled back, fangs elongating as he continued to pound into her over and over again. His mind was hazy, body mildly losing control as he turned his head and nipped at her calve, growling much lower in his chest than normal, “You smell so fuckin’ good,” he grunted, leaning forward that that leg still draped over his shoulder, pushing her thigh aganst her stomach as a result.

Digging his head into the crook of her neck, he growled once again, keeping his pace up at a brutal rate, Kagome suddenly taking notice of the fact that something about him was  _ different,  _ though it hardly brought any sort of concern. Turning her head towards him, she was met by his golden hues vingetted with red, how they normally did when her fertility was high, which it  _ shouldn’t  _ have been, not then. 

Finally, Kagome gave in, falling back onto the desk completely and moving her hands to cup his neck instead, trying to find some sort of grounding as her husband allowed himself to indulge in her breasts. The only one he’d freed was still exposed just barely enough for her nipple to be poking against the hem of the cup of the bralette. Wrapping his lips around it, Inuyasha gave another low, deep growl of approval, causing his wife’s back to bow and her hips to push up against his cock, trying to suck in the rest of him.

Her own desire to finish coiled in her core, twisting tighter and tighter as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Daddyー” she choked, “Daddy, I’m so close,” she whined, turning her head to the side and biting down on her index finger to try and keep herself from cumming too soon.

Releasing her nipple from his mouth a soft ‘pop’, he propped himself up on both his hands, elbows locked as he peered down at her. With her hair pathetically still up but tousled and basically free from its binds and her face flushed red, lips kiss bitten and swollen, he knew this was one of his favourite versions of her. 

Well fucked. 

And by  _ him _ and him alone.

“I’m gunna breed you…” he snarled, the scent helping drive his orgasm to overtake him as his cock continued to push the cum from his last ending further and further up into her womb. Kagome’s eyes widened at the choice of words, knowing that they’d discussed children with Inuyasha giving his reasons for a  _ possible  _ yes, but nothing definite. However, the thought was fleeting, hearing him give her permission to cum and taking it without hesitation. 

She didn’t know how, but she could feel him fill her that time around, as if she felt more heavy with his seed within her. Her thighs quaked and her back arched, letting a sob of relief and euphoria leave her lips as she moved her hands to grip his forearms. Inuyasha had dug his head into the crook of her neck, teeth biting down on the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder almost hard enough to pierce her skin. Kagome gave off a yelp of pain and pleasure, running a hand through his hair at the back of his head, gripping a handful of it out of retaliation.

The sudden sting had Inuyasha releasing his jaws, instead licking soothingly over the bite before pressing a kiss to it out of apology. Those kisses trailed over her neck and jawline, causing Kagome’s lips to pull into a smile when he finally pressed his to them. Giving a hum of contentment, Kagome took it upon herself to deepen the kisses, murmuring the words ‘thank you’ between them.

“Fuckin’ hell, babygirl…” Inuyasha breathed against her lips, lifting a hand to cup her cheek before brushing some stray hair behind her ear, “I can’t explain but...holy shit, you smell so good I couldn’t help myself.”

Kagome ran her hands down the front of his chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt as she tilted her head while keeping their gazes locked to one another, “I don’t know why,” she stated honestly, giving him a small shrug, “It’s not close to...y’know  _ that _ time.” 

Shaking his head with a shrug of his own, Inuyasha leaned down to press one more kiss to her lips, “I dunno, either,” he agreed before pushing himself up to a straightened state, still breathing slightly heavier than normal as he gripped his cock and pulled himself from her. 

There was no need to see why Inuyasha’s eyes widened because Kagome could feel it, the result of their union leaking from between her folds and over her ass. Reaching a hand down between her thighs, she propped herself up on her opposite hand while spreading her folds with the other. More seeped from her, Kagome lifting her head to meet his gaze of disbelief; when he said he’d breed her, he meant it apparently. Or, he at least tried to make sure it was a possibility. 

“When you said you were gunna breed me, I didn’t think you  _ meant  _ it,” she teased, seeing that panic in her husband’s eyes and letting out a soft laugh as a result, “Don’t look so afraid. I’m on birth control, remember?”

Inuyasha relaxed some at that reminder, releasing a soft sigh as his shoulders dropped and he took a step towards her, “I’m gunna find somethin’ to clean you up with,” he stated with a gentle kiss to her lips, “Then we’ll head home and pick up whatever you want on the way.”

“What about staying late?” Kagome asked rather innocently, seeing Inuyasha shrug with little care in his expression.

“Like hell I’m stayin’ later here to work. I got the files, I’ll just hand ‘em in tomorrow when I come in the morning,” he explained, knowing that Sesshomaru would be less than pleased, but Inuyasha couldn’t very well give two shits if his brother was ‘pleased’ or not. Especially with his wife in front of him, covered in his scent and seed and all he wanted to do was go home and repeat what they’d just done.

“Okay. But I have one question before you go,” she began, offering a mischievous smile as she bit her lower lip.

Golden hues narrowed with suspicion before a brow quirked upward, “And what would that be?”

That smile didn’t falter as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his before asking, “Do I get a promotion?” 

A scoff left him at that, eyes rolling as Kagome giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “Can’t really get higher up than ‘wife’ when it comes to this job,” he replied, returning the kiss before brushing their noses against one another, “And there’s no one better suited for it than you, you should know that by now.”


End file.
